George's Apartment
George's apartment is one of the many flats located in St. George's Square, London. This apartment building is the home of George Chapman, his mother, and Kay. The specific address of the flat is 37 St. George's Square. Description The flat that George and his mother live in is in the top of the building. An elevator can be used to reach the different floors. Kay's flat is located directly beneath George's. Underneath the building is an underground parking lot. The main room is said to be very white in color. In the living room, there is a brass bust of George's mother. George's room is messy and filled with many colors. Shelves that hold toys and sculpture models line the walls. There are many different toys that George has, including soldiers and knights, goblins and other fantasy characters, and planes such as Spitfires and Tiger Moths. The models were made by George's father , and they are made into various things including imaginary animals and clay busts of George. George's mother's room is not described in detail, but there is a small space in the cupboard that is meant to hold suitcases. It is in this space that George likes to sit, mainly because it feels safe and because it smells like his mother. Role In Plot ''Stoneheart'' The apartment was where George's mother moved to after she divorced George's father. Kay was the reason she did this, as the two of them were old friends. George leaves Edie and returns to his apartment after the battle with the Temple Bar Dragon. He takes a cab to the apartment, and he then takes the elevator to the top floor. When he arrives in his apartment, he realizes that his mother is not home. He finds a note saying that she had a sudden audition that she had to go to. He calls Kay to let her know that he was home, and he lies and says that he is okay. He then deletes a message that Mr. Killingbeck left for his mother. George then makes himself a sandwich and some chocolate milk, and he sits in the suitcase space in his mother's room. Here, he calls his mother, who is in Madrid. She appears very distracted, and her voice is muffled. She asks George if is okay, and once again, he lies and says he is fine. George falls asleep in the space for a short time, but he is awoken by Edie, who appears outside of the apartment. She asks if she can enter, and she warns about the cat gargoyle on the top of the apartment. George lets her inside. The Walker and the Raven, meanwhile, enter the apartment from the bottom floor. They encounter two of Kay's friends in the elevator, and he makes them leave by telling them that they "forgot the wine." The cat gargoyle lurks outside of a window, looking for the children. The three of them then enter George's apartment, the gargoyle from the window and the Walker and the Raven from the elevator. By the time they are there, though, George and Edie are already gone; they had escaped through the underground parking lot. Still in the apartment, the Walker investigates the flat. He takes a slice of one of George's T-shirts from a laundry bin, and after feeling over the brass bust in the living room, he leaves the apartment. Category:Locations